Organizations increasingly depend on digitally-stored data in the course of business. For this reason, many organizations may employ a storage array to store their data. Storage arrays may provide improved availability and maintainability through redundant components.
In a common configuration, a host system may connect to a storage array via one of multiple available input/output paths. An input/output path may represent, e.g., a network traversal combined with the use of a particular host adapter within the host system and a particular port within the storage array. If one path fails (or, e.g., includes an element scheduled for maintenance) between the host system and the storage array, the host system may use another available input/output path.
Unfortunately, in some cases an input/output path may fail. However, organizations may wish to maintain a minimum number of input/output paths connecting virtual machines and virtual machine data in order to ensure compliance with internal or external service-level standards, such as performance targets, reliability standards, governmental laws and regulations, partnership agreements with other organizations, etc. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for managing multipathing configurations for virtual machines.